Gloopy
Gloopy is a Blooper from Rogueport and is the last mandatory partner in Kolorado's Kwest. Kolorado first finds Gloopy being attacked by a group of hot heads who found Gloopy washed ashore, they threaten to singe him to a crisp, Kolorado quickly gets in to battle to save the poor Blooper. However they have allready got to one of his eyes, Stella (whether the active partner or not) jumps out and gives Gloopy and eye patch for his eye, Gloopy thanks them both. Gloopy joins up with Kolorado, for safety reasons he says and allows Kolorado to ride on his back across large bodies of water, allthough he likes to complain about things and often remarks that Kolorado has gotten fat or his shell is too heavy. If Kolorado has the spiky boots on Gloopy claims that they are digging into his back. Gloopy eventually retires back to Rogueport with a nice female Blooper, he is seen swimming in the ocean with a string of small Bloopers swimming behind him and his wife, these are presumed to be his children. The school of Bloopers remain in the ocean, away from Hot Heads. Burnt to a Crisp Gloopy is first found in Rogueport and is being attacked by a large group of Hotheads, Kolorado gets into battle with the creatures automatically. After they are defeated Gloopy thanks Kolorado by giving him a big strangelling hug, he then joins up with Kolorado and allows him to ride on his back whenever he wants too. He is shown as something of a winger throughout the game. Moves *Tentacle Whip - Gloopy attacks with his tentacles whacking away at foes doing one damage (two if timed correctly) on normal rank, two damage (four if timed correctly) on super rank and four (six if timed correctly) on ultra rank. *Ink Blast - Gloopy shoots a ball of ink at foes doing two damage (four if timed correctly) on normal rank, 3 damage (five if timed correctly) on super rank and 5 damage (7 if timed correctly) on Ultra rank. It takes up 3 Koopy Points. *Water Blast - Gloopy shoots out a spray of water from his mouth which damages all foes for two damage (three if timed correctly) on super rank and four damage (five if timed correctly) on ultra rank. It takes up 4 Koopy points and can only be used after he is Super Rank. *Spit Up - Gloopy uses a huge spit up which lowers all foes attack by two points from the pollutants but increases Kolorado's by one. It takes up six Koopy Points and can only be used on Ultra Rank. Warmer Waters Gloopy makes his second apperance in Delfino Dealers as one of the default dealers and reveals that he and his wife and children moved down to Isle Delfino after the events of Kolorado's Kwest because he was still scared of Stella. He swam down to Isle Delfino because the warmer waters were comforting for him and his family and because he has family. He has his best chemistry with Boomba the Boo and his worst chemsitry with Dust E. the Toad. Category:Characters Category:Allies